Los Angeles
Los Angeles with a population at the 2010 United States Census of 3,792,621, is the most populous city in California and the second most populous in the United States, after New York City, on a land area of 468.67 square miles (1,213.8 km2), and is located in the southern region of the state. Arenas *Hollywood-Los Feliz JCC *Los Angeles Sports Arena *Staples Center *Westside Jewish Community Center Events *WWF House Show - January 1, 1985. *WrestleMania 2 - April 7, 1986. *Saturday Night's Main Event VIII - November 15, 1986. *WrestleMania VII - March 24, 1991. *AAA When Worlds Collide - November 6, 1994. *RAW - November 29, 1999. *January 24, 2000 Monday Nitro results - January 24, 2000. *RAW - April 3, 2000. *Heat Wave 2000 - July 16, 2000. *RAW - March 12, 2001. *Smackdown - August 9, 2001. *Smackdown - February 7, 2002. *Unforgiven 2002 - September 22, 2002. *RAW - February 10, 2003. *Heat - February 16, 2003. *RAW - July 21, 2003. *PWG Are You Adequately Prepared To Rock! - October 4, 2003. *PWG An Inch Longer Than Average - November 15, 2003. *PWG Pimpin' In High Places - December 13, 2003. *Judgment Day 2004 - May 16, 2004. *PWG The Reason For The Season - July 10, 2004. *PWG The Next Show - September 4, 2004. *PWG Use Your Illusion III - October 9, 2004. *PWG Use Your Illusion IV - October 23, 2004. *PWG All Star Weekend (Night One) - April 1, 2005. *PWG All Star Weekend (Night Two) - April 2, 2005. *WrestleMania 21 - April 3, 2005. *RAW - April 4, 2005. *PWG Jason Takes PWG - May 13, 2005. *PWG 2nd Anniversary Show (Night One) - July 9, 2005. *PWG 2nd Anniversary Show (Night Two) - July 10, 2005. *PWG Battle of Los Angeles 2005 (Night Two) - September 4, 2005. *PWG After School Special - October 1, 2005. *PWG Straight To DVD - October 14, 2005. *Smackdown - November 4, 2005. *PWG Astonishing X-Mas - December 16, 2005. *PWG Teen Outreach Summit - January 21, 2006. *PWG Card Subject To Change 2 - February 4, 2006. *PWG Hollywood Globetrotters - March 4, 2006. *PWG Beyond The Thunderdome - March 18, 2006. *PWG From Parts Well Known - June 24, 2006. *PWG Threemendous - July 16, 2006. *RAW - October 16, 2006. *Smackdown - October 20, 2006. *No Way Out 2007 - February 18, 2007. *RAW - November 5, 2007. *ECW - June 3, 2008. *RAW - May 25, 2009. *ECW - May 26, 2009. *Superstars - May 28, 2009. *Smackdown - May 29, 2009. *SummerSlam 2009 - August 23, 2009. *NXT - March 16, 2010. *Superstars - March 18, 2010. *Smackdown - March 19, 2010. *SummerSlam 2010 - August 15, 2010. *RAW - August 16, 2010. *RAW - August 23, 2010. *SummerSlam 2011 - August 14, 2011. *SummerSlam 2012- August 19, 2012. *SummerSlam 2013 - August 18, 2013. Promotions *Wrestling Society X Wrestlers *Bison Smith *Cheryl Rusa *Dee Booher *Donna Spangler *Eric Watts *Eve Torres *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Irma Acevedo *Joey Ryan *José Luis Jair Soria *Kris Kloss *Kristal Marshall *Lisa Moretti *Matt Barela *Melina Perez *Melissa Anderson *Mike Tenay *Misterioso *Nick Bockwinkel *Quicksilver *Rafael Núñez Juan *Rick Bassman *Scorpio Sky *Shiima Xion *Super Dragon *Zema Ion External Links * on Wikipedia Category:American towns